La confesión
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Inuyasha trata de decirle algo a Kagome, pero no se expresa muy bien ¿entenderá la azabache lo que le quiere decir?


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso y ansioso a la misma vez, la idea y la ganas de hacerlo le habían cruzado la cabeza desde hace semanas, pero no sabía si seguir o dejar las cosas así, añadiendo que él no era el mejor para decir las cosas de forma amable, sabía que tenía que trabajar en eso.

Kagome no tardaría en regresar a casa, él la estaba esperando en su habitación, no quiso acompañarla puesto que lo que quería decirle, le llevaría horas de reflexión, pero sin más se dijo así mismo que lo haría.

—Inuyasha.—era ella, había llegado, su pulso se aceleró y las manos le empezaban a sudar.—Sabes, te pase comprando una sopa instantánea de esas que...—paró de hablar.—¿Qué pasa?

El chico estaba sentado; la miraba de forma seria y serena, esto le preocupo a la azabache ya que no era usual de Inuyasha.

—Quiero decirte algo, toma asiento.

—Ok...—y la chica hizo lo que le había pedido.—¿Qué es?

—Bueno verás... Desde que vine acá he visto muchas cosas que allá no... Algo que Miroku hace muy seguido con las mujeres.

Kagome se estaba confundiendo, ¿qué le quería decir Inuyasha? sin interrumpirlo, le hizo una señal para que prosiguiera.

—Lo hacen los hombres y mujeres cuando se aman, ¡ya sabes!— decía el muchacho, realmente miraba hacia otro lado, un color carmesí se asomaba a sus mejillas, no quería afrontar la mirada de su amiga en ese estado.— Van a otro nivel... Cosas de gente grande.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué me quieres dar a entender?—Kagome empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, Inuyasha ¿le estaría hablando de "eso"?

—Que deberíamos intentarlo... tú eres una chica y yo un chico...— se detuvo un momento. —Bueno mitad chico, pero no creo que con eso haya problemas...

—Es que no entiendo.

—¡Agh! ¡No seas tonta! ¡Te estoy diciendo que deberíamos hacerlo!

—¿Hacer el qué?—indagó.

—Lo que hace Miroku con otras chicas.

¡Oh no! Inuyasha había sido poseído por el espíritu de la lujuria y la perversión—según ella—,Kagome se sintió muy incómoda y aludida, ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir tal cosa?! Enfadada, golpeó a Inuyasha en la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!—le gritó.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Me estas insinuando cosas sucias!

—¡Me estoy declarando tonta!

Todo pensamiento y acción que Kagome que realizar se detuvo. Escucho bien, Inuyasha ¿se le estaba declarando?

—Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?—Kagome estaba muy confundida.

—¡Que me estoy declarando! ¡Lo que cualquier idiota que se enamora hace!

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita dulce y traviesa.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia?!—habló molesto.

—Lo siento... Es que no fuiste claro y me hiciste pensar otra cosa.

—Hmp... entonces,¿aceptas o no?

—Aceptar, ¿el qué?—Kagome le miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Agh! No me hagas repetirlo... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—Ay, por supuesto que sí tonto.

Inuyasha sonrió y ella igual, luego se vino un silencio muy incómodo, nadie sabía qué hacer

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión.—dijo de forma burlona Kagome.

Se iban acercando poco a poco, sus respiraciones chocaban, estaban a centímetros, iban a besarse cuando...

—¡Tengo hambre!—Sota había llegado, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—¡Ahh!—gritaron ambos.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?—preguntó curioso el pequeño.

—¡Nada!—respondió nerviosa su hermana.—Sal Sota, ya iré a preparar la comida.

Sin más el pequeño se retiró.

—Que vergüenza...—dijo Kagome.

—Eres tonta...

—Tú también.

—¡Bueno hagamos lo que Miroku hace con las chicas!—repitió Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Quieres que hagamos _eso_?

—Me refería a besarnos, pero si tu idea es otra está bien.—sonrió.

—¡INUYASHA! ¡ABAJO!

.

.

.

 **Es mi primera vez en el fandom de Inuyasha, así que acepto sugerencias, espero les haya gustado, esto lo base en una experiencia propia —lo de besarse justamente cuando llega alguien, no lo otro xd—, y me salio esto.** **¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Balazos? ¿Un millón de dolares? xD** **¡Buenas tardes!**


End file.
